Covered in White
by Yamiga
Summary: Caste Heaven Fic. Karino lets his authority go too far.


**Title: Covered in White**

**Summary: Caste Heaven Fic. Karino lets his authority go too far. Character death.**

**Genre: Tragedy, Angst, Romance.**

**A/N: Somewhat inspired by the song 'A Team', by Ed Sheeran. I don't own Caste Heaven or any of Ogawa Chise's works.**

* * *

It's snowing.

Snowflakes coat the glass windows leaving a clear frost. Students inside gather around, staring in amazement while students outside hurry to get in. It doesn't normally snow that much around here, so needless to say, many are excited.

Inside, with his many admirers, sits Karino, gazing outside of the frosted window. Even with all his grandeur and pride, he still can't help to express his awe at the white substance outside. It looks beautiful, the blankets of white snow piled on top of one another. Almost like the pure tears of angels.

He feels it.

As he stands outside, he feels the cold, letting it whip through his hair, letting it seduce him, seeping through his clothed skin. He attempts to scream, but is met with the painful feeling of glass ripping through his wind pipe. This must be the result of yelling so much earlier, begging people to let him in, begging people to open the door.

Azusa never liked snow, he never liked winter. He hated the idea of Christmas, and winter, and snowmen. The thoughts just never did appeal to him as they were always associated with happiness and family. Azusa was not one for happiness, nor was he family. He didn't really have any of those and indulging in the results of them would be quite pitiful.

Presently, Azusa stands outside knee deep in snow.

He's already exhausted any ways of getting back inside, and he knows no one is willing to open any doors for him. As he walks, hugging his arms to his chest, he feels quite stupid for even ending up in such a situation. He remembers slightly, someone pushing him down the steps of the back door and locking it on him. Since then, he's been stuck outside, trying to get back inside.

For the first thirty minutes, he knocked on doors, but no one answered. He had only begun to realize it was snowing when the flakes began to coat his hair. So he hurried after that, banging on doors and windows, yelling at people to help him. But as usual, he was given the cold shoulder.

Now he stands quietly, in the silence of the snow, walking through the campus until finally, he's able to haul himself right outside of a classroom window. There are various students inside, hanging out, talking to one another. As he gently taps on the door with all the strength he has left, the students turn to face him.

And then sees him, Karino.

The king only smiles.

He jumps from his desk, and begins to walk towards the window. His court follows him in silence, as they all gather, staring at Azusa. Much to Azusa's surprise, Karino grabs the latches, and opens the window. For mere seconds, warmth runs from the room, and caresses Azusa's pale face.

"Let me in." He states blandly. "Or I'll freeze to death."

"He can go and die…" One person speaks.

"He's just a target…" Another responds and all together, and uproar begins. However, Karino, with a smile, silences the crowd by raising his hand. He then, leans forward out of the window and gazes at Azusa.

"You want in?" Karino leans on the window seal, letting the cold play with his hair for a while. "But you've disobeyed me…you've been quite defiant. Maybe you deserve to be left out there. After all, you are just a target."

Azusa feels his blood rush. "Karino…this isn't a game! Let me in, I'm going to freeze to death! Literally!" He yells, but only receives laughs from both Karino and everyone else. He stands there, shocked, unable to understand. Don't they realize that this isn't a joke, that this is life or death?

Karino's expression softens, as he realizes his target is feeling conflicted. He then extends a hand, caressing Azusa's cold, porcelain face. He watches as Azusa melts into the warmth, like a freezing animal.

"Be mine, and receive the warmth you desire."

Azusa, for the first time in his life, feels his heart shatter. "This isn't a fucking game Karino…let me in."

"Then acknowledge me as your_"

"Let me in! Let me in!" Azusa repeats over and over again. "Karino_"

And like that, the window is shut roughly. Students inside laugh and point, all the while, Karino stands there, smiling.

"Enjoy your punishment. Perhaps I'll allow you to come back once you've learned to obey me."

Azusa doesn't yell any longer, he only turns and runs.

He runs until his feet give out, until the winter air fills his lungs and until the cold doesn't bother him enough for him to care. He collapses, after a few short seconds, falling into the soft cushion of the snow. However, as pure as it is, it burns him to no end, yet he can't scream nor cry for help.

He can only close his eyes and remain silent as the blankets of fire pile up upon him until he is completely submerged in pure snow, until he is completely covered in white.

His tears sting like fire and his screams burn like glass ripping his throat, yet surprisingly, it feels so good to die. It feels so good to be expelled from this terrible system, from this cruel game.

He is the target, the one no one cared about. So what does he have to lose?

Azusa closes his eyes and stops trying to fight the snow.

He only turns around and looks up seeing what he can while being covered in white. He sees the grey sky, and the ever falling snowflakes. A smile makes way to his lips as he breathes his final breaths.

_I loved you Karino…_He thinks, closing his eyes.

"But I'll never be yours."

_The End_

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**I do not own Caste Heaven!**


End file.
